Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a holey plate for sound absorption and insulation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holey plate for sound absorption and insulation, the plate being configured for absorbing sound and insulating from sound by using through holes.
Description of Related art
A composite panel that is constituted by an aluminum plate and sound absorbing and insulating material is generally used for a heat protector applied to a vehicle.
The composite panel is configured such that a sound absorbing and insulating material is filled between two aluminum plates, wherein rigidity is reinforced by the aluminum plate, and the sound absorbing and insulating material serves to insulate from heat, absorb sound, insulate from sound, and the like.
Here, when the simple planar aluminum plate is used, rigidity may low, so an embossed plate configured such that the aluminum plate is formed with concave-convex surface in order to reinforce rigidity.
A conventional plate is, for example, configured such that a hexagonal convex cell is arrayed to form a honeycomb structure in order to maximize rigidity. However, the conventional plate is problematic in that processability thereof is low, and accordingly it is difficult to manufacture a heat protector having a desirable shape.
Further, by using the composite panel simply filled with the sound absorbing and insulating material, it is difficult to achieve satisfactory sound absorption and insulation performance.
In order to improve sound absorption and insulation performance, a holey plate configured such that holes are made in the aluminum plate has been disclosed. However, the conventional holey plate is problematic in that sound absorption and insulation performance is limited.
Thus, an improved plate for sound absorption and insulation capable of solving the above problems is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.